Unravelled
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "They had always been so careful and made sure they used a condom before having sex. So, how did this happen? How the fuck did Kendall get pregnant?" 'Challenge Mpreg of Kendall'


They're all searching for him now. He could hear them calling out for him; crying, wailing. But he couldn't go back. He couldn't possibly be accepted so easily if they knew the truth. What about his boyfriend? Maybe he'll finally leave for that sunblock girl.

Everyone believed James had something on with the girl. Maybe this will give him every single reason he needs to call their relationship off.

_Fuck_, he thought, running his hand shakily through his blonde hair as he crept out from behind the large, green dumpster. _I can't stay here forever_.

Kendall placed his palm flat against his stomach, smiling sadly before sneaking out of the alleyway next to Palm Woods. He just needed time to think things through, that's it. Or, that's what the blonde kept telling himself.

He cautiously made his way around town, dashing into a corner or an alleyway whenever he spots any of his friends, who were desperately looking for him. _Maybe I shouldn't have bolted out the door after Doc's call_, the tall boy sighed mentally, jogging towards the nearby park.

Kendall walked over to the one hidden spot, where both he and James had always escaped to during work for their quick dates, and leaned against the tree bark. The tall blonde sighed and sank down, covering his face with his hands. They had always been so careful and made sure they used a condom before having sex. So, how did this happen?

How the fuck did Kendall get pregnant? _Condoms break, duh_, the blonde thought, frowning.

The blonde had pushed off his constant vomitting as stomach flu and went ahead to Doctor Hollywood without telling anyone. Except the doctor told him to take some weird tests and eventually left Kendall hanging by stating that he'll get the results in a few days.

Within those few days, however, Kendall began to realise that his stomach was slowly rounding; a little unnoticeable unless you stare at him like he's prey. Another thing was, the blonde had become overly sensitive, especially when James touches him _anywhere_, and extremely emotional. The blonde had ignored these sudden changes, thinking that it was just his sickness playing its role on his body. That it was _normal_.

Well, until he got the results back. It _wasn't_ normal at all. He's a male. A _pregnant _male. So what was wrong with him? _I'm a freak_, the poor blonde thought miserably, tears gathering in his eyes. _I'm a freak. James is going to leave me for sunblock girl and I'm going to have this baby alone_.

Maybe he could run away and start a new life. Maybe he could leave everyone back at Palm Woods and disappear for good. "Yeah, like I'll get away easily," Mr. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows sighed while slapping his forehead, reminding himself that he's part of a famous band. Everyone's bound to recognise him.

I mean, who wouldn't recognise Kendall Knight, the strong, fearless leader of Big Time Rush?

While Kendall was preoccupied with the different consequences of revealing the truth, he was oblivious to the approaching footsteps running towards his spot. He did, however, realise the familiar warm hands grabbing him into a tight hug. The blonde squeaked, squirming uncomfortably in the taller stranger's embrace.

"God, damn it, Kendall."

Kendall glanced up from his position on the other boy's chest, blurrily making out the shape of James' face. The brunette was panting, eyes closed with his fringe plastered on his sweaty forehead. The taller boy's grip tightened to the extent that the blonde was gasping for air, pushing against James' chest for release.

"J-Jay! Jay! Can't. Breathe," Kendall managed to croak, causing the gorgeous brunette to finally loosen his arms, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," James whispered, cupping his boyfriend's face in his warm palms before leaning in to softly kiss Kendall. "I was worried sick about you. What happened? Why'd you run out?"

"It's nothing," the blonde lied, laughing nervously as he buried his face into James' chest, breathing in the other's scent. "It's nothing."

Kendall heard a low sigh before feeling himself being lifted off the ground, his legs immediately wrapped around James's waist as what he was accustomed to. A few seconds later, he felt the tickly feel of grass on his ankles, where his jeans had ridden up. Surprised, the slightly shorter blonde shot his head up, green eyes staring intently at the distracted look on his lover's face. His lover who now had his knees propped up against the blonde's ass as James leaned against the bark with Kendall's knees bent backwards.

The usually fearless leader stroked James' cheek gently, resting his cheek against the brunette's broad shoulder. He just couldn't bring himself to tell James. Hell, how was this _God_ suppose to accept a freak like him? Kendall absentmindedly drew patterns on the rosy cheek, losing himself in the taller teenager's warmth and embrace.

"Remember that one time," James spoke up suddenly, causing the blonde in his grasp to jump. The pretty boy tightened his grip slightly, turning his head to press a kiss against Kendall's temple. "Sorry. Remember when we used to just run here whenever things get hectic?"

Kendall chuckled. "Heck yeah. Mama K got so worried, we got grounded for a month."

The two boys always made it a habit to run to their spot together whenever either one of them were having a bad day. Most of the time, though, they forgot to inform Mama Knight, which eventually left her going crazy sending people to search for them. After a few close calls, she just decided to punish them by forbidding them to go anywhere out of the house and even took their phones away. For a whole damn month.

Lesson learnt.

"You're going to be grounded again."

The blonde arched an eyebrow as he moved to straddle James' waist, gripping the other boy's jacket to steady himself. The older boy smiled softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "You ran out the door like your ass caught fire. You really think your mum's okay with it?"

Kendall groaned, slapping his forehead. How could he have forgotten? Mama Knight already warned them before that she _would_ punish them if any of the two went out without her permission.

_Great_.

James chuckled, softly pecking the reddening spot on the blonde's forehead. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?" Kendall opened his mouth to repeat his previous answer, only to be interrupted by the brunette's knowing smirk. "You can't lie to me, Blondie. I know it's _not_ nothing."

"I hate you," Kendall hissed, pouting.

The pretty boy had the guts to laugh, staring at his other half with warm hazel eyes. "Told you that you can't lie."

Kendall scoffed and smacked his boyfriend on the arm, regretting it immediately when the stinging was stronger on his palm than James' clothed bicep. Heck, the brunette barely flinched. _Fuck James and his muscular biceps_, the young blonde cursed inwardly, flicking his wrist vigorously to ease the pain.

"I fuck you everyday, babe," James stated, a grin plastered on his face. Kendall's cheeks burned with embarrassment when the blonde realised that he had thought aloud. "Do you want me to fuck you right now, Kenny?"

Kendall forced a smile. James won't want _anything_ to do with him if the brunette knew the truth. The tall blonde turned his attention back to the pretty boy holding him, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. Kendall had to tell James. _Had to_.

Only he couldn't because James had ripped the blonde's shirt off of him and was now working on Kendall's zipper. The blonde tried to push the powerful brunette away, aware that his efforts were worthless seeing as how James had the young teenager trapped between his legs and body."James! S-Stop! Jay!"

An embarrassingly loud moan escaped the blonde's lips as James latched himself onto Kendall's oversensitive neck, sucking a bruise. The youngest of the two squirmed in his position, struggling with holding onto his sanity and giving into the pleasure he was receiving. As soon as the brunette's long fingers slipped through the slit of Kendall's checkered boxers, the blonde chose the latter, crushing his lips onto James'.

"I'm not going to lie down on the grass, you know," Kendall panted when he pulled away for air, allowing himself to be lifted slightly so that James could remove his jeans and boxers. The young blonde shivered as the cool air hit his skin, causing him to push himself deeper into James' embrace.

James smiled and shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around his lover's shoulders before groping Kendall's ass. "Fine. Then you'll ride me like this," the brunette ordered, gently massaging the plump cheeks. James moved closer to the shorter blonde's ear, nibbling. "Don't you _love_ doing that?"

Kendall blushed harder, tugging his arms into the jacket sleeves before moving his hips, rubbing his now leaking erection on James' stomach. A series of moans and gasps escaped both their lips, which eventually led to James tugging his shirt over his head. The flustered blonde drooled at the sight of his boyfriend's muscular body, his bony fingers tracing patterns on the tall brunette's pectorals.

James chuckled, a low rumble from his throat as the older teenager nipped at Kendall's lower lip, slipping three fingers into the blonde's moist cavern. The brunette pulled back, his free hand struggling to free his now throbbing member from its confines while the shorter blonde's tongue swirled around the fingers invading his space.

"Damn," the pretty boy breathed, relieved when his dick finally sprang out of his boxers, brushing against Kendall's. James pulled his slick fingers out, trailing them down the blonde's shivering body before pressing his index into the tight hole. Both of them moaned; Kendall from the tiny intrusion and James from the way his finger was being sucked in deeper and deeper. "Stand up, Ken."

Kendall shot the brunette a confused look, obliging to the sudden order anyway. The young blonde steadied his arms on the tree, glancing at James, who was removing his jeans while his member stood prominently from the slit of his boxers. Kendall was too distracted by his lover's thickness to realise the kitty licks James was giving to the blonde's own dick while adding another finger into the tight ass. The brunette spat into his free hand, moving towards his hard member.

The green-eyed teenager grunted, hands gripping at the brown locks as James engulfed him. The brunette moaned, running his tongue on the underside vein as his fingers moved in and out of Kendall's willing body, scissoring the blonde loose. The pretty boy's other hand encircled his dick, pumping leisurely in time with the thrust of his fingers as his head bobbed up and down the blonde's length.

Kendall began to moan uncontrollably, thrusting into the warm mouth while allowing himself to adjust to the third finger probing into him. The blonde heard the other's gag, he slowed down, aware that he was hitting the back of James' neck harder than expected.

However, once James deemed the blonde ready, he gripped Kendall's waist and tugged him down, entering the blonde in on swift motion. The hazel-eyed beauty softly pressed kisses on all the places he could reach, holding his squirming lover firmly by the waist as he waited for Kendall to get used to the thickness.

"J-Jamie, w-wai- Ah!" Kendall gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure as his walls clenched deliciously around the thick length. _Damn, this oversensitivity is going to kill me_.

The blonde snapped back to reality when he felt the light brushes of James' fingers on his stomach. Out of pure reflex, Kendall had batted the brunette's hand away, replacing it with the blonde's own. The green-eyed teenager gulped when he realised just what he had done, daring himself to glance at the expression on the other boy's face.

Surprisingly, James was still grinning, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" the pretty boy asked, wrapping an arm around Kendall's pale hips while kissing him lovingly.

Kendall was still stunned, speechless with tears gathering in his eyes. The short boy wasn't expecting this. _How did he find out_? the blonde wondered, bottle green eyes studying the expecting look on James' face. Kendall decided to play it by ear; maybe the blonde could ignore the nagging conscience in his head telling him to spill the truth. "Wh-What?"

The hazel-eyed brunette sighed, cupping Kendall's face. "Baby," James whispered sternly, connecting their lips sweetly for a brief moment. The pretty boy gently caressed the small bump on Kendall's stomach, fully aware of the blonde's constant squirming. "Don't act dumb, babe. You are, aren't you?"

"I- uh- I- I," Kendall stammered, tears rolling down his slightly pink cheeks as the blonde hung his head low. James silently guided the green-eyed boy's head to rest on his shoulder, patting Kendall's back. "D-Don't leave m-me."

The hazel-eyed brunette gaped at Kendall's head. James' hands cupped the blonde's tear-strickened face swiftly, warm and confused hazel eyes boring into the depths of green. Kendall was literally sobbing, pressing his palms onto his eyes as a feeble attempt to stop.

Immediately, the brunette connected their lips, running his tongue along the seam of the other teenager's lower lip as James thrusts upwards, hitting the other's prostate directly. Kendall needed a distraction _and_ his ring muscles were clenching too tightly around the brunette's member. James grinned when the saddened blonde gasped, allowing the brunette's wet muscle entry.

James' tongue wrapped around Kendall's, tugging it slightly before mapping out the blonde's now overly sensitive spots. Kendall squeaked, his arms looped around the hazel-eyed boy's neck as James separated his ass cheeks, moving in and out vigorously, fuelling the shorter blonde's pleasure with each thrust.

Kendall's eyes fluttered shut as the familiar tingle of waves filled his stomach. The blonde pressed himself closer, moving up and down in the other's lap, giving himself over to James, whose kisses became more heated and urgent.

"James, I'm going to-" Ribbons of cum shot onto both their stomaches just as Kendall screamed, bouncing vigorously on James' erection as he rode off his orgasm. The tight clenching of the blonde's walls and watching his lover come undone in front of him pushed James over the edge. A few thrusts and the brunette came, painting Kendall's walls white with a loud, low grunt.

The hazel-eyed teenager slumped back onto the tree, holding his blonde close to his chest while they both tried to catch their breaths. The sweat dripping from their bodies were uncomfortable but neither of them had the energy to move. Kendall snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's embrace, definitely sexually satisfied. Instead of voicing his problem, the blonde just buried his nose into James' chest, silently enjoying the slow rise and fall of the brunette's chest.

Kendall even ignored the exhausted brunette when James played with his blonde hair, mumbling incoherently.

"You still have to tell me, you know," James stated, pecking the blonde's sweaty locks.

Sighing in defeat, Kendall answered truthfully, not moving from his spot. "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"And I had to find this out from Doc because?"

"You'll leave me for sunblock girl," the blonde's voice was breaking as he shut his green eyes tightly. "You'll leave 'cause I'm a freak who can get pregnant."

James scoffed, "Really? You think I'd sink _that_ low?"

Kendall straightened up from his spot, cocking his head sideways in confusion. "W-What? But everyone says you t-two have something o-on!"

A flash of hurt appeared in the warm hazel eyes as the brunette leaned in to kiss his gullible boyfriend. "Rumours. Just because we talk sometimes doesn't mean there's something going on, babe," James paused to peck the blonde's lips again. "I love you. _Only_ you and you're _not_ a freak."

"I love you too," Kendall whispered, smiling softly. "But, how did you know about our baby?"

"You dropped your phone and Doc was still on the line. He told me everything," the pretty boy replied nonchalantly. His hazel eyes shone with glee. "I can't believe you didn't tell me- _us_! Mama K, Katie, your three _best friends_- We would've been happy and no one would be running all over L.A searching for a frantic-looking Blondie."

Kendall blushed. "We better get home, then?"

The hazel-eyed brunette connected their lips once more, nodding in agreement. James helped the wincing blonde off his soft dick, smirking when he caught sight of cum dripping down Kendall's inner thighs.

The blonde smacked James on the side of the head. "Condom! You forgot to wear a condom! Look at me!"

"Want me to lick you up?" The brunette shot Kendall a seductive smirk, pulling his jeans up his dirtied boxers before tugging on his shirt.

The green-eyed teenager rolled his eyes, ignoring the other's remark while unwillingly getting dressed. He picked up the remains of his ripped shirt, sighing, "You destroyed my shirt too."

"I love you and the baby too, Kendall." James picked the pouting blonde bridal style, laughing as Kendall continued mumbling curses at the brunette. "You're tired. Shut up and sleep."

Kendall scoffed as he pulled the jacket tighter around his body, losing himself to the steady beat of his lover's heart. James was right, the young blond was exhausted.

However, Kendall was beyond glad. James wasn't going to leave him for sunblock girl. James _loved_ him _and_ the unborn baby. For the time being, that was enough.

_Now to sleep before I face the wrath of Mama Knight_, Kendall thought, slowly letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So, uh. What dya think? I know I've been away for a while. It's all cs of the KCAs & voting. We lost but, eh. The guys deserve better than a network that rigs votes. :')  
****Now I'm back, with this challenge from iWasDumbSorry for an Mpreg Kendall. This is probably my second smut for Kames & is extremely rushed. (I'm late a day). So, I apologise if it's not good. I'm not great at smut. Still trying, don't slap me ):**

**Anw, leave a review & tell me what you think? I'll hopefully be finishing my chapter 13 soon. It's hard cs I'm REALLY struggling with smut but I'm gonna try. & I'm gonna get myself ready for school. So, I'm literally booked for the next few weeks. Okay bye. (;**


End file.
